I could only wish
by PolkaRainbows
Summary: A wedding.Toph thought bitterly.


well look at this! i am bored once again and i have decided to this fic. i hope you like it!!!

* * *

Toph sighed as many maids fussed over her. 2 were fixing her make-up while another 2 placed her hair up. Toph sighed in annoyance. This day is the worst.. She was stuffed in a dress, wearing thick make-up and having her hair tugged like there was something sticky on it. Then she remembered the occasion. Her eyes darkened with grief.

Today was the wedding of Avatar Aang and Lady Katara.

Her heart broke when they announced it. She felt sick to hear the happiness in HIS voice and what's worse, he couldn't that she was in pain.

When she was done, she walked out and went to the bride's room. She went in without bothering to knock.

"Oh, hey Toph! Thank goodness you're here! I'm so nervous!" Katara said in a rushed voice.

"Her Sugar Queen. I gotta hand it to you. You made sure I'll be having hell with this dress." Toph said bitterly.

Katara smiled sheepishly.

"Thanks for agreeing to be my maid of honor." Katara said

"Yeah yeah! Dont get all mushy on me Sugar Queen."

"Well I gotta go. I don't wanna see you screaming your excitement. I'll go see if Twinkles is ready yet." Toph said after a few silent moments. Katara nodded as she faced the mirror once more. Toph walked down the hall, turned left, then another turn left, and at last went to a door in the middle of the hall. "_Geez, I know they don't want the :"you can't see the bride before the wedding" omen and all, but this is just tiring." _Toph thought angrily.

She went in the room, again, not knocking. Inside the room, Aang was pacing back and forth and muttering things here and there.

"Geez Twinkle Toes. Relax." Aang jumped at the sudden voice.

"Toph! Have you seen Katara yet? Oh no! What if she ran out on me! Or…or…."Aang questioned/ranted as Toph took a seat in a chair.

"She's fine. Nervous as hell, but not like you."

"Really? Thank goodness!" Toph smiled at his silliness but frowned again when she remembered what today was. Aang noticed this quickly.

"Toph, is something wrong?" Aang said in a fully concerned voice.

"Its nothing!" Toph said quickly.

"Toph, I may not sense it like you do, but I can still tell your lying." Aang said.

Toph just sighed and looked down.

"Its personal Aang." Toph said softly. Aang nodded, but he still looked suspicious and concerned. Toph's heart sank lower and lower. She walked to the window were there was a good view of where the wedding would take place. She "looked" at the area sadly. Wishing it was her who was getting married to Aang. But she didn't want to be greedy. Aang walked to her and looked down as well.

"Thanks Toph" he said.

"For what?"

"For always being there for me"

Toph smiled at the serenity in his voice. Aang walked to her and held her. Toph returned the hug. Then the bell rang.

"Its time" Toph said quietly as they parted. Aang nodded nervously.

"I better go now. See ya there Aang!" Toph said as she left and went down slowly.

* * *

Toph took her seat when she was done walking down. Then all stood up and there was the bride, many sighed at the beauty as her father led her proudly to the altar. Toph could only wish it was her who was walking down towards the altar with her father leading her to the smiling face of Aang.

Then the wedding started.

Toph with many others watched as the wedding came. All were smiling at the happy couple before them. All but Toph. She listened to the priest sadly. And with each word he said, her heart broke some more.

"Do you Lady Katara take this young man as your husband long until death has taken one?" The priest asked.

Katara smiled. "I do"

"And do you Avatar Aang, take this young woman as your wife long until death has taken one?"

Aang smiled. "I do"

"I now pronounce you man and wife" The crowd erupted to cheers while firebenders and earthbenders started some fireworks.

Many cried at the happy scene. Toph was with them, crying quietly, for her broken heart.

* * *

okay, for all those who are wonderin why i make sad stories, i just do it. Maybe ill make a happy one next time... REVIEW!!! 


End file.
